1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for messaging.
2. Description of Related Art
The expansion of the Internet and the worldwide web (“web”) has provided computer users with an enhanced ability to communicate with one another, such as by e-mail, chat and instant messaging, to name a few methods. Instant messaging has become a popular form of communication in recent years. In an instant messaging system, two users are able to communicate with each other in real time or near real time by passing messages as well as other information, such as files, over the Internet. In an instant messaging system, the messages are generated and displayed using an instant messaging client software program that resides on each user's computer. In some instant messaging systems, other information about the user, such as a profile or his or her status (e.g., whether the user is online, offline, busy) can be shared with other users of the instant messaging system.
Although instant messaging has become popular, it still does not utilize the global reaches of the Internet to the fullest extent possible. Although useful in exchanging text messages and files, current instant messenger platforms do not have the capability of sharing other practical information among users. While a user is utilizing their instant messaging program, they can also be doing numerous other things both at their computers and over the Internet. Current instant messaging programs do not allow users to easily share this experience with other instant messaging users.